


An Accident

by Arvanion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Blood, Death, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all make mistakes, sometimes.</p><p>Some mistakes have larger consequences than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident

The basement corridor was dark, the reassuring warmth of the fireplace far behind.

"Mom?"

Toriel glanced back over her shoulder at the sound of the small voice. The human child should still have been upstairs--she was very specific about that--but she supposed that she shouldn't be surprised. After all, the human seemed to have difficulty staying in one place. That had been proven more than once.

She spoke, her voice gentle. "You wish to know how to return "home," do you not?" The child nodded, saying nothing. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground." Before the human could speak again, she continued on, steely determination in her voice. "I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."

Without waiting to see the child's reaction, she turned on her heel and strides down the corridor in a swish of robes. She prayed that the child will listen, but she knew better--knew to listen for the patter of feet as the child ran up behind her, clutching at one of her voluminous sleeves.

"Toriel, please..."

Her voice lost some of its gentleness. She laid out the facts, cold and reasoning. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die." When the human said nothing, merely staring at her with pleading eyes, Toriel allowed a hint of anger to enter her voice. "You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They... Asgore.. Will kill you." She saw tears welling up in the child's eyes and bent down, ruffling their hair with one hand. "I am only protecting you, do you understand? ... go to your room."

It was half request, half command. She turned and walked further down the hallway.

Another tug at her sleeve. Toriel looked down at the child and, for the first time, truly  _glared_. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

She quickened her pace, leaving the child behind in the dark.

But when she reached the door, the child was right behind her, still looking at her with those pleading eyes. They only filled her with more determination to see this through.  _The child called me "mom." What kind of mother would I be if I didn't try my hardest to save them?_

She threw her words forth like a challenge. "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this." She raised one hand, fire trailing behind it and flickering off the walls of the passage as she faced down the human. "Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

\---

When the child had called Toriel "mom," they had meant it. They hadn't known that kind of love in as long as they could remember. Despite the shortness of the time they'd spent together, the child knew that the woman cared for them deeply.

But the child still wanted to go home. So they brandished their tiny stick and faced Toriel, squinting against the light of her flames.

The first attack was easy to dodge. The human cast about for something to say, and came up empty.

The second attack singed their clothing, bringing an unpleasant warmth to their skin. The child thought for a moment longer and, tongue-tied, said nothing.

The third attack struck their arm, burning and blistering, and they realized there was nothing to be said.

_Actions speak louder than words._

The child darted forward, striking with their stick.  _Maybe if I can beat her, she'll admit that I'm strong enough._

Again and again, the child moved forward, through the flames, fighting through the pain until they were barely able to stand, staggering forward to take a blind swipe with their crude weapon.

 _She's... she's missing me on purpose,_  the child realized as they limped forward, tiny flares striking all around them but no longer coming close enough to feel the heat. Their throat raw, they spoke again. "T-Toriel... we c-can still..."

Another wave of fire came forth, Toriel's eyes glinting dangerously in its light.  _She doesn't intend to let up..._ the child realized.  _She's going to keep going. But if I can weaken her, maybe she'll admit that I'm strong enough._

_Maybe she'll let me go home._

The child stepped forward, almost tripping over their own feet, thrusting blindly with the stick. There was a sickening squelch as the makeshift weapon sunk home, and the child looked up to meet Toriel's eyes: wide with pain and surprise. The human took a step back, releasing the stick, holding their empty palms out as if they could take back their action by that alone.

"I-I-I... I didn't mean to..."

Toriel coughed, blood coming to her lips. "Urgh... You are stronger than I thought..."

"Toriel, please no, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to..." the child babbled, reaching out. They felt Toriel's hands close around their own, as she continued speaking, her voice weak.

"Listen to me, small one... If you go beyond this door, keep walking as far as you can. Eventually you will reach an exit."

"I didn't... I wasn't..."

Toriel closed her eyes, letting out a long breath. ".... Asgore... Do not let Asgore take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed."

"Please, Toriel, don't... don't go..."

She smiled. "Be good, won't you? My child." One bloodstained hand reached up to cup the child's cheek before falling, limply, to the ground.

The child, tears in their eyes, stared down at her.

"...Mom?"

Silence.

" _MOM!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> ...I really fucked up the first time I played through this section. I imagine it went something like this.
> 
> (I know that the kid's "official" name is Frisk, but I named them Van, so I decided the best compromise was just not to mention their name at all)
> 
> You can follow along with my misadventures on [tumblr](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com).


End file.
